For many decades, aircraft have been implemented for a variety of uses as means of transportation, reconnaissance, and warfare. Pilots and controllers of aircraft often implement a number of different mechanisms for monitoring situational awareness of the aircraft, such as with respect to location and altitude. As an example, in military and reconnaissance missions, it may be necessary for an aircraft to fly at low altitudes. Thus, it may be important for the situational awareness to include information regarding the topography of geographic region in which the aircraft flies, such as to ensure that the aircraft does not collide with terrestrial terrain features. As some flight operations became increasingly more dangerous or tedious, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) have been developed as a means for replacing pilots in the aircraft for controlling the aircraft.